Extraño Amor
by gaahina-ai
Summary: Eh vuelto!...espero les guste es un gaahinaXD
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos de nuevo perdonen por desaparecer asi esk me perdi en el sendero de la vida(aaaaaaaah-suspiro) bueno en fin les traigo otro fic interesante de mi pareja favorita EL GAAHINA WIIIIIIIII! XD jejeje bueno comenzemos

Era un lindo dia en la ciudad konoha cerca de una esquina estaba una heladería donde se encontraban un chico rubio de ojos azules como el océano comiendo una gran plato de helado su nombre era Naruto y enfrente de el se encontraba una chica de cabellos negro azulado como la noche y ojos blanco como la luna llena su nombre era Hinata.

Naruto y Hinata comían tranquilamente, bueno no tanto ia que nuestro amigo rubio no paraba de hablar.

Vaya Hinata este helado esta delicioso terminando pediré otro mas Dattebayo!- decía con alegría Naruto.

Jeje ''Naruto-kun siempre esta alegre, pero se dara cuenta que todo el dinero que tenia lo gasto en todo ese Helado''-pensaba Hinata.

_Interrumpimos este programa estas son las noticias,-buenos días a todos debemos informarles que tengan mucho cuidado en las calles, aquí les tenemos el informe, adelante kira._

_-Gracias señor, y mui Buenos días a todos, esta mañana cerca de un templo apareció un gran agujero, al parecer alguien con mucha fuerza pudo aber echo esto-_

Mira Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata aciendo que Naruto volteara hacia la pantalla.

_Aquí tenemos a un testigo que puede contarnos como sucedió todo esto-dijo la señorita mientras se dirigía al anciano-Puede decirnos como sucedió esto._

_Por supuesto, todo estaba tranquilo de repente se oian paso mui Fuertes como el de un gigante, en ese momento apareció un muchacho provocando este agujero-_

_Podria decirnos como era ese muchacho, podría describirlo-_

_Claro, era alto, de cabello rojo como la sangre, tenia una fuerza sorprendente, una mirada fría, y alrededor de sus ojos tenia ojeras como si nunca hubiera dormido y una cicatriz en la frente en la parte derecha._

''Alto , cabellos rojos como la sangre, mirada fría y ojeras como si nunca hubiera dormido, a caso será…''-pensaba Naruto.

_-Y podría decirnos cual era su nombre-_

_-Si su nombre era..(se oie un estruendo) ¡oh no Cuidado! Es…-_

En ese momento aparece un gran agujero en la eladeria,la niebla ocultaba a la persona que se encontraba ahí, pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo mostrando al muchacho con las características que el anciano había dicho

¡GA-GAARA!-Grito Naruto algo sorprendido

¿Naruto-kun lo conoce?-preguntaba Hinata preocupada por la reacción de Naruto.

Naruto-dijo el chico de cabello rojo mientras se lanzaba hacia Naruto para darle un golpe con una lanza, pero este logra esquivarlo.

¡Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí en konoha?-dijo Naruto mientras saltaba

Pelea Naruto-

¡Espera!-

En ese momento Gaara vuelve a fallar provocando humo dentro de la heladería, pero al ver Naruto ia no se encontraba.

¿Dónde estas Naruto?-dijo Gaara pero de repente volteo su mirada hacia Hinata.

Se fue por ahí-diJo Hinata haciendo que Gaara se fuera por la dirección donde le indico Hinata, después Hinata se dirigió a una mesa donde levanto el mandil, encontrando a Naruto- ¿estas bien Naruto-kun?-

Si si gracias Hinata-

Naruto-kun, ¿Quién era el?

Naruto y Hinata caminaba cerca de un parque, era un poco largo el parque lo cual Naruto tenia tiempo de contarle toda la historia de Gaara hacia Hinata.

Pues veras Hinata, recuerdas cuando me fui a entrenar por 3 años con Ero-sannin –

Si Naruto-kun-

Bueno pues vera…-

Naruto debes esforzarte mas estas grandes montañas aran que te agas mucho mas fuerte y desarrolles mas tus musculos- decía Jiraya mientras se encontraba parado en unas Grandes montañas de Arena.

NO SEA MENTIROSO ERO-SANNIN es porque perdiste el mapa y sino lo hubiera perdido no estaríamos aquí en medio de la Nada!-

Como te atrevez a ablarme asi pequeño mocoso-

Grrrr-

Grrrr- decía Naruto y Jiraya asta que a los lejos oyeron un gran ruido lo cual llamaron su atención para acercarse a ese lugar.

Oiga mire eso Ero-sannin ¿Qué estará sucediendo ahí?-

No lo se, vamos acercarnos mas-

Si-diJo Naruto mientras se acercaba Junto a Jiraya para saber que era ese ruido detrás de las montañas, encontraron una villa- Mire Ero-sannin una villa

Mmmm..debe ser la villa de Arena, siempre ai una historia aquí Naruto….¿Naruto?-al voltear Jiraya Naruto ia no se encontraba ahí-¡Naruto ¿Dónde estas?, ¡Naruto!- dijo Jiraya viendo como Naruto corria asia la villa.

Vaya a pesar de ser una pequeña villa es mui bonita- dijo Naruto caminando en la calles junto a Jiraya

Si, es linda-decia Jiraya mientras veía a las chicas que caminaban por ahí.

Naruto y Jiraya caminaban por las calles, y en ese momento volvieron a oir el gran ruido como el de antes.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Jiraya

Mire Ero sannin ¿Qué es eso?-

Mmmm…. Al parecer es uno torneo de hombre-

¡aaaahh! ¿de veras? Porque no vemos como luchan-

Naruto y Jiraya observaban como un chico pelirrojo se llevaba de nuevo la victoria.

Mmmm..al parecer el chico de cabello rojo parece ser el mas fuerte de todos-

Ja talvez pero io soi mucho mas fuerte que El yo podría vencerlo facilmente-

Al decir eso, una lanza Grande es disparada en medio de Naruto y Jiraya lo cual ase que Naruto se sorprenda y diriga su mirada a quien se atrevió lanzarla.

¡Oie tu!-Dijo Naruto dirigiendo al chico de cabellos rojos este solo se acerco para tomar su lanza y dirigirle la mirada a Naruto como diciendo que lo siguiera para pelear. Pero Naruto no entendía los gestos de este-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Un señor se acerco- Ja si te crees tan fuerte para vencer a Gaara, por que no vas y peleas, aunque creeo que perderias fácilmente.

¡Asi, eso lo vernos!-diJo Naruto dirigiéndose a la Arena.

Naruto y Gaara estaban de ferente a frente y como era común de Naruto de hablar primero asi lo iso-Oie tu chico sin cejas crees, que puedes vencer, yo soi mucho mas fuerte de lo que crees-

Eso lo veremos-

_Y después que fue lo que paso Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata_

_Pues em…veras em….-_

Aw-

No se supone que me vencerías tan facilmente-

_E-Entiendo Naruto-kun- _

_Vamos Hinata onegai no se lo digas a Sakura-chan, no quiero que piense que soi un Hablador-_

_Si Naruto-kun no se lo dire a Sakura-chan-_

_Gracias Hinata-_

_Pero si Gaara-kun gano la batalla ¿Por qué te persigue Naruto-kun?-_

_Em..no gano la batalla, yo la gane Hinata, la arena era un circulo de batalla quien saliera de eSe circulo gana la batalla, Gaara era mui fuerte pero no me sacaba de ahí, ¡POR QUE YO SOY INVENCIBLE!-_

_E-EH claro Naruto-kun demo ¿como lo venciste?-_

_Pues….-_

Bien aquí va el golpe ¡aaaaaaaaaaahhh!- dijo Naruto corriendo para darle un golpe a Gaara

Hmp-

Toma esto….aaah-este ultimo grito no fue de ataque Naruto se abia tropezado con una roca provocando tomar por sorpresa a Gaara aciendo que este saliera del circulo-ay ay ay!

¿Qué?-

No puedo creerlo ese chikillo pudo derrotar al gran Gaara- dijo el señor mientras todos murmuraban lo mismo.

''mmm…con solo un tropiezo pudo ganar Naruto''-penso Jiraya

Que Gane, siiiiiiii sabia que era mejor que el jajajaja-decia Naruto con alegría.

Naruto celebraba su victoria, de una manera no mui madura que digamos-Bien Gaara que te pareció eso-diJo Naruto apuntando al pelirrojo.

Este no dijo nada tan solo se acerco a Naruto para darle un abrazo lo cual todos se sorprendieron y mostraron una cara de horror.

No puedo crerlo..-

Gaara-sama ah….-

Asi es…-

Ese chiquillo a recibido…-

El abrazo de la muerte- este ultimo sorprendió a Jiraya y Naruto.

Ne ¿Qué es el abrazo de la muerte?-diJo Naruto, para después ser soltado por Gaara y este irse tranquilamente no sin antes decirle-Te perseguire asta derrortarte.

_Ahora entiendo porque Gaara-kun te persigue Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata_

_Si, y a donde quiera que iba con Ero-sannin, siempre aparecia para pelear conmigo, y pensé que ahora no podría encontrarme, pero creo que si-dijo Naruto un poco molesto_

_Hinata y Naruto llegaron al templo Hatake donde vivian Junto a su maestro Kakashi y su amiga Sakura._

_Pero descuida Naruto-kun ya no esta aquí-_

_Si tienes razón, no es que vaya aparecer aquí sentado tomando te jejejeje- al abrir la puerta corrediza se encuentran a Gaara tomando Te enfrente de Kakashi._

_Ah Hola Naruto y Hinata-diJo Kakashi mostrando una sonrisa-Naruto este joven vino a buscarte….mmm ¿Naruto?-al abrir su ojo Naruto ya no se encontraba._

_Gaara volteo para ver donde se encontraba Naruto pero no lo encontró y dirigió su mirada asia Hinata y esta solo se quedo quieta_

_S-sucede algo?- dijo Hinata un poco temerosa_

_¿Donde Naruto?- dijo Gaara mientras se levantaba_

_Yo n-no lo s-se-_

_Mientes-Dijo Gaara tomando su lanza para pelear contra Hinata_

_E-encerio no lo se-_

_Mmm…Al paracer tendre que obligarte a que me digas-dijo Gaara atacando con su lanza pero Hinata pudo esquivarlo._

_¡Hinata!-Dijo Naruto saliendo de su escondite para defender a Hinata._

_Gaara volvió a atacar asiendo que Naruto saliera volando al Jardin- ¡Naruto-kun!- dijo Hinata preocupada en ese momento Gaara iba a lanzar su lanza (uh k divertido =3)-N-No lastimes a Naruto-kun- Hinata se levanta usando sus manos asiendo que la lanza topara contra el techo._

_Con que tu también quieres pelear…pues entonces ¡Toma esto!-Gaara iba a lanzarle un golpe a Hinata, esta solo se iso un poco para atrás, el golpe estaba apunto de llegarle_

_¡Hinata!-Grito Naruto, pero antes de que el golpe le llegase a Hinata la lanza cae en la cabeza de Gaara aciendo que este quedara inconsiente._

_Hinata ¿estas bien?-dijo Kakashi aun sentado sin preocupación_

_S-si-_

_¡Hinata ¿estas bien?-diJo Naruto corriendo asia ella._

_S-Si Naruto-kun-_

_Bueno ahora que aremos con el-diJo Kakashi mientras veía al pelirrojo inconsiente en el suelo._

_Hola a todos- dijo una chica de cabello rosa como las flores y ojos color jade-perdon por tardar estaba algo ocupada en clases….em… ¿quien es el?-dijo la chica mientras señalaba al pelirrojo._

_Sakura-chan que bueno que llegaste-dijo Naruto apunto de abrazar a sakura pero esta lo golpeo tan fuerte que salió volando de nuevo._

_Baka-dijo Sakura-Hinata-chan ¿quien es el?-_

_Pues bueno Sakura-chan este…-dijo Hinata un poco Nerviosa_

_Sakura crees que puedas checar si esta bien-dijo Kakashi mientras volvia a leer su libro._

_Em….si Kakashi-sensei- _

_Paso la mañana asta llegar a la tarde Naruto le explico todo a Sakura el asunto sobre Gaara y esta lo único que iso fue gritarle a Naruto y golpearlo para que después saliera volando y volverlo a curar._

_Bien Sakura ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro amigo?-diJo Kakashi leyendo su libro._

_Bien solo esta inconsiente abrirá los ojos en algún momento-dijo Sakura_

_Huy..que buena noticia-dijo Naruto sin mucho animo, Gaara estaba cobrado el conocimiento y poco a poco empezó abrir sus ojos._

_Mmm..abrio los ojos-dijo Kakashi aciendo que Naruto se ocultara detrás de Sakura._

_Gaara parpadea una y otra vez después se levanto un poco para quedar sentado y agarrarse la cabeza por el dolor que abia sentido._

_¿Te sientes mejor?-dijo Kakashi asiendo que Gaara volteara verlo pero este no le respondio dirigió su mirada asia una persona….Hinata. Gaara no dejaba de verla haciendo que ella se empezara a poner un algo nerviosa._

_U-uh-dijo Hinata bajando un poco la mirada, Gaara no iso ningún gesto solo se quedaba mirándola._

_Hinata-chan, creo que es mejor que te disculpes por lo que paso-dijo Sakura susurrándole a Hinata, mientras que ella asentía con la cabeza._

_Go-gomenasai no quise lastimarte en verdad lo-lo lamento-dijo Hinata cerrando sus ojos pero al abrirlos no abia ninguna reacción en Gaara. En ese momento Gaara se acerco pero Hinata se abia levantado para quedar de pie, Gaara iso lo mismo, y entre mas se acercaba el Hinata solo retrocedía._

_¿Qué esta pasando?-decia Sakura un poco confusa._

_Es cierto, como Hinata venció a Gaara este le dara el abrazo de la muerte-dijo Naruto un poco asustado._

_¡¿Qué?-dijeron Sakura y Hinata, Gaara solo se acercaba a Hinata y ella solo retrocedía._

_Espera no dejare que lastimes a Hinata ni le des ese abrazo-dijo Naruto apareciendo entre Hinata y Gaara ,pero este solo coloco su mano en el hombro de Naruto mandándolo a volar hacia la pared._

_Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata asustada, en ese momento Gaara coloco sus manos en los hombros de Hinata-E-en v-verdad lo- lo lamento n-no quise..-Hinata no termino la oración ia que Gaara le estaba dando un beso en los labios, asiendo que Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto abrieran los ojos como platos._

_Bueno bueno, que les pareció el primer capitulo de historia jeje bueno espero que les pueda gustar solo quiero resumir algo oki? De acuerdo, Naruto,Sakura y Hinata entrenan en el templo Hatake también conocido como su hogar su maestro es Kakashi y Tutor._

_Naruto: Su vestimenta es parecida a la de Ranma saotome lo diferente es que el color de camisa es color naranja y sus pantalones color negro._

_Sakura: Su vestimenta también es parecida a la de Ranma pero en mujer claro lo diferente es que su blusa no tiene mangas descubriendo sus brazos, y el color es un rosa mexicano y pantalones son color rojo._

_Hinata: Su vestimenta igual parecida a la de Ranma en mujer el color de su blusa es un morado claro y sus pantalones son color negro._

_Gaara: Vestimenta igual a la de Ranma su blusa es color rojo indigo y sus pantalones color negro oscuro._

_Kakashi: su vestimenta es un kimono claro que para hombres jeje y su color es verde fuerte._

_Bueno espero que les aia gustado la historia esperemos que mañana pueda subir la segunda parte oki bye se cuidan todos._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos me alegra que les aia gustado la primera parte de mi historia aquí les tengo la continuación espero que les guste, mui bien comensemos , a y perdonen por los errores ortográficos.

Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata asustada, en ese momento Gaara coloco sus manos en los hombros de Hinata-E-en v-verdad lo- lo lamento n-no quise..-Hinata no termino la oración ia que Gaara le estaba dando un beso en los labios, asiendo que Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto abrieran los ojos como platos.

_¿Qué esta h-haciendo?-preguntaba Sakura algo impresionada viendo como Gaara seguía besando a Hinata, mientras que esta solo se quedaba quieta y con los ojos abiertos, y un poco sonrojada._

¿Por qué la esta besando? Si se supone que ella lo derroto porque no le da el abrazo de la muerte, y si….¡ENTIENDO!, si un hombre como yo vence a otro hombre como el, entonces si es una mujer ella recibe el_´´ ¡EL BESO DE LA MUERTE!- Dijo Naruto señalando a Hinata y Gaara._

_¿Qué?-Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto._

_Si como yo lo venci me dio el abrazo de la muerte, pero como Hinata es una chica le dio el beso de la muerte, no te preocupes Hinata yo te protegeré-Esto ultimo dijo Naruto corriendo para apartar a Gaara de Hinata._

_Gaara abrió los ojos y dejo de besar a Hinata para voltear y lanzar una patada a Naruto y que este saliera volando al estanque que estaba afuera._

_Bueno, supongo que te quedaras a cenar verdad-dijo Kakashi mirando a Gaara con una sonrisa, Gaara no dijo nada pero para Kakashi eso fue un si, Gaara volteo a ver a Hinata pero ella solo agacho la cabeza un poco sonrojada y triste._

_Llego el anochecer y la cena ia estaba servida en la mesa Kakashi estaba sentado en el centro, Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados juntos y Gaara y Hinata igual. Gaara solo observaba a Hinata, Naruto observaba a Gaara algo furioso por lo que le a echo y no despagaba su mirada de el ya que si le hacia algo malo a Hinata el la protegería ya que le dio ´´El beso de la muerte´´._

_Y bien Gaara dinos de donde vienes- pregunto Kakashi con amabilidad._

_De China en un pequeño pueblo llamado el valle de la Arena-dijo Gaara serio mientras comia un poco de la cena._

_Si y también viniste a destruirme-dijo Naruto molesto._

_Si-dijo Gaara cortante, lo que hizo que Naruto se pusiera mas molesto._

_¡Sii y ahora que Hinata también te venció te vengaras de ella ¿verdad? Y la destruiras!-dijo Naruto parado en la mesa mientras señalaba a Gaara._

_Te equivocas-dijo Gaara seco, mirando a Naruto._

_¿eh?-dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Hinata volteara a ver a Gaara._

_¿Entonces podrías explicarnos porfavor Gaara?- dijo Kakashi mientras leeia su libro y comia._

_En mi pueblo, se realizan torneos para saber quien es el mas fuerte de todos-contaba Gaara mientras Sakura jalo a Naruto para que se bajara de la mesa y se sentara-Cuando un hombre vence a otro hombre mucho mas fuerte que este, tiene que darle el abrazo de la muerte para perseguirlo y vencerlo a toda costa, pero cuando una mujer vence a un hombre este…-Gaara no pudo terminar ya que Naruto lo interrumpe._

_Este le dara el beso de la muerte para vencerla a toda costa-dijo Naruto aciendo que Sakura le diera un golpe en la cabeza._

_No, cuando una mujer vence a un hombre tiene que darle un beso-decia Gaara mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata- y convertirla en su Esposa._

_¡¿Qué?-dijeron Naruto, Sakura y Hinata._

_mmm…la cena estuvo deliciosa-decia Kakashi leyendo su libro._

_¿Qué? Que no acaba de oir la historia sensei. Hinata se casara-decia Sakura un poco alterada._

_Yo no te dejare-dijo Naruto tomando la camiseta de Gaara._

_Y cuando un hombre se interpone, el otro debe acabar con el para que no cause problemas-dijo Gaara levantándose de la mesa para pelear contra Naruto._

_Eso lo veremos-dijo Naruto para comenzar a pelear con Gaara y este también._

_¡E-ESPEREN!-dijo Hinata aciendo que Gaara parara y se volteara para que Naruto volviera a salir volando afuera._

_Mmm… '_'Al parecer no solo la convertirá en su esposa sino también hace todo lo que ella le diga''_ –pensaba Kakashi al ver como Gaara obedeció a Hinata cuando ella le dijo que pararan._

_Paso el tiempo, Naruto discutía con Gaara pero este solo lo ignoraba, mientras que lo único que interesaba era ver de ves en cuando a Hinata, mientras que ella solo bajaba la mirada y Sakura golpeaba a Naruto para que se quedara quieto y Kakashi solo leía su libro, después Kakashi le pregunto a Gaara si este tenia donde dormir, el pelirrojo movió la cabeza en forma de negación y Kakashi amablemente le ofreció una habitación para huéspedes mientras Naruto reclamaba que no debería de quedarse y Sakura solo lo trataba de callar, después de un rato cada quien se fue a su habitación a descanzar, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose para dormir se coloco una bata color azul (recuerden bata osea que no tiene pantalones jeje)._

_Hinata antes de acostarse coloco sus dedos en sus labios y recordó como el pelirrojo había posado sus labios en los de ella, eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco pero también algo triste-'_'esta tarde acabo de recibir mi primer beso, aunque no era lo que yo pensaba en esa forma de recibirlo y mas que todo'' _no fue de Naruto-kun-esto ultimo lo dijo con tristesa- a-ademas solo fue un beso…obligado-esto último lo dijo agachando la cabeza mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos color perla para después quedar dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol del amanecer entraron por su ventana, llegando hasta su rostro, provocando que abriera poco a poco sus ojos al despertar observo que era un hermoso día cuando intento levantarse no pudo hacerlo ya que algo la sujetaba por la cintura, algo muy extraño para ella se dio la vuelta para observar y se encontró con un pelirrojo que la miraba con esos ojos color aqua, en ese momento…._

_Aaaaah!-grito Hinata cayendo de la cama._

_HINATA!-Dijo Naruto corriendo para llegar al cuarto de Hinata, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el pelirrojo-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Naruto corriendo tras él pero se tropezó con la alfombra haciendo que cayera arriba de Hinata._

_¡Na-Naruto-kun!-dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba._

_Naruto se le quedo viendo a Hinata por un momento ya que el pelirrojo se acerco, tomo la camisa de Naruto y lo arrojo para apartarlo de Hinata, Gaara se incoó y ofreció su mano para que Hinata pudiera tomarla y así poder levantarse._

_G-Gracias Gaara-kun-dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba, Hinata mira al pelirrojo y se sonrojo un poco para después decirle- Y-yo s-si podría dejarme u-un momento s-sola para vestirme-dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa, Gaara solo se volteo y tomo a Naruto de la camisa para después marcharse con el. A lo que Hinata entendió como un si del parte del pelirrojo._

_Mientras Hinata se vestia empezó a entender que el pelirrojo no era una persona mala solo tenia que cumplir con las tradiciones de su pueblo y era algo atrevido._

_Al terminar de vestirse salió del cuarto y se encontró con el pelirrojo que la estaba esperando afuera- ¿M-Me estuviste e-esperando j-joven Gaara-kun?-pregunto Hinata un poco nerviosa, Gaara no respondió solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, al no ver que le respondia solo pidió perdón y empezó a caminar, Gaara la seguía hasta llegar a la sala para desayunar._

_Al terminar de desayunar Sakura se levanto y dijo- Naruto vamos! Es hora de ir a la escuela._

_P-Pero Sakura-chan aun no termino mi desayuno-dijo Naruto viendo a Sakura, Sakura solo lo agarro de la camisa para irse de una vez._

_Hinata termino de desayuno y se despidió de Kakashi y Gaara para irse a la escuela. Gaara se levanto pero Kakashi hablo- ¿Vas a ir a seguirla?- Gaara solo se le quedo viendo mas no dijo nada._

_No te preocupes, solo van a la escuela regresaran en la tarde-dijo Kakashi volviendo a leer su libro, Gaara solo se sentó y pregunto- y ¿a que horas saldrían de esa cosa llamada escuela?-_

_Mmm.. como a las 1:30 pero como se quedan a veces en actividades escolares saldrían como eso de la 5:00 o 6:00-dijo Kakashi-si quieres puedes ir a entrenar a nuestro dojo-_

_Gaara solo se levanto y se dirigió al dojo para entrenar un poco, mientras pasaba el dia, ya en el atardecer Hinata caminaba para irse al dojo, había terminado sus actividades, y no era necesario que esperara a Sakura y a Naruto, ia que Sakura era ayudante de la directora Tsunade tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, y Naruto siempre se ofrecía para esperarla y no ir sola. Al llegar a la entrada de la puerta se encontró con un chico de cabello rojo, era Gaara quien la esperaba recargado en una pared._

_Hinata se sorprendió de que el pelirrojo aia venido por ella- M-me estuvo esperando j-joven Gaara- Gaara solo la miro y se volteo para seguir caminando. Hinata no dijo nada y lo siguió._

_Silencio era todo lo que se oía desde que salieron en la escuela Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda con este silencio debía platicar o algo en ese momento Hinata recordó que no le había dado las gracias al pelirrojo por venir por ella, tal vez sería una buena conversación._

_Ne j-joven Gaara, s-solo quería agradecerle p-por venir por mi, s-se que t-talvez s-sea una m-molestia para u-usted p-pero..-_

_Si es molestia-dijo Gaara sin voltear a verla y solo seguir caminando._

_E-Eh?-dijo Hinata_

_El que yo venga por ti no significa que me guste hacerlo, es una molestia hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción tengo que seguir con el reglas de mi pueblo-decia Gaara, Hinata solo lo escuchaba y bajo la mirada un poco triste- Y el que tu me hayas vencido solo fue suerte, no significa que eres fuerte, no se porque practicas artes marciales, si siempre vas a atacar con los ojos cerrados, en verdad eres decepcionante- Al decir esto, Hinata solo bajo la cabeza triste, caminaron asta llegar al dojo._

_Hola Hinata y Gaara ¿como te fue Hinata?- pregunto Kakashi _

_Hola Kakashi-sensei, me fue bien gracias por preguntar-Hinata le sonreía a Kakashi pero por dentro estaba realmente triste._

_Me alegra pequeña-_

_Bueno ire a bañarme y en seguida les preparare la cena, no tardare-dijo Hinata para después dirigirse al baño, se encontraba en el agua, sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello negro azulado_

_Se sentía realmente triste, pero no podía mostrarse asi frente a sus amigos._

_Se levanto para terminar de bañarse, paso la noche Hinata cocinaba y Kakashi y Gaara esperaban en la sala después de un rato llegaron Sakura y Naruto, después de la cena cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones a dormir, todos dormían excepto una chica de cabello negro azulado que miraba la luna tristemente. Después de mirarlo no contuvo mas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Se levanto para terminar de bañarse, paso la noche Hinata cocinaba y Kakashi y Gaara esperaban en la sala después de un rato llegaron Sakura y Naruto, después de la cena cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones a dormir, todos dormían excepto una chica de cabello negro azulado que miraba la luna tristemente. Después de mirarlo no contuvo mas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente asta quedarse dormida._

_Pasaron unas horas (3:00 am) no quería levantarse ya que estaba recostada en algo suave, en ese momento recordó que ella no se había parado para recostarse en la cama, abrió sus ojos se levanto de la cama para quedarse sentada dio la vuelta y se encontró con el pelirrojo que la veía, Hinata lo vio y bajo la mirada triste._

_Disculpe ¿Qué hace u-usted a-aquí joven Ga-Gaara-kun?-pregunto Hinata sin mirarlo._

_¿No debo?- dijo Gaara fríamente._

_N-no no me refería a e-eso, y-yo bueno p-pues-_

_Solo habla-_

_Y-yo b-bueno- decía Hinata pero no podía completar su oración._

_Si no diras nada es mejor que te vuelvas a acostar y dormir- _

_Hinata por un momento iba a obedecer lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo, pero se armo de valor para hablarle- L-lo que iba a decirle, e-es porque está usted a-aquí si es que le molesta tanto t-todo esto-dijo Hinata sin quitarle la mirada al pelirrojo._

_Gaara no se sorprendió pero tenia que responderle- Claro que me molesta todo esto, pero como ya te dije debo obedecer las reglas de mi pueblo._

_S-si p-pero no estamos en su pueblo a-así que debería…-_

_Sé que no estamos en mi pueblo, pero aun así debo obedecer las reglas, porque se considera un gran honor que un habitante de la villa de la Arena, obedezca sus reglas estando fuera o dentro, y no importa su opinión si a ti no te gusta tendré que obligarte por las buenas o las malas, entendiste Hinata Hyuuga- dijo Gaara fríamente, mientras veía seriamente a Hinata._

_Hinata no dijo nada, lo único que tenia que hacer era tolerar al pelirrojo, ya que no era su culpa sino de las tontas reglas de su pueblo, no tuvo mas remedio que recostarse y dormir tristemente. Pasaron 2 semana de lo ocurrido de Gaara y Hinata no sabia como hacer para que Gaara no la convirtiera en su esposa, y que este no 'sufriera'. En ese momento a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea pero no sabría si será buena pero tendría que intentarlo._

_Hinata caminaba buscando a Gaara hasta que lo encontró sentado en el dojo parecía estar meditando, Hinata no quería interrumpirlo, asi que mejor se dio la vuelta pero antes de que saliera._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados, Hinata se sorprendió como sabia que era ella realmente._

_Y-Yo em… perdona si lo molesto, p-pero..-Hinata se armo de valor para caminar y sentarse a lado del pelirrojo- Y-yo me p-preguntaba si b-bueno u-usted s-sabe si ahí una forma para que em… no se haga eso-_

_Hacer ¿Qué?-_

_Y-Yo si u-usted sabe lo de c-casarnos-dijo Hinata haciendo que Gaara abriera los ojos._

_¿Qué dices?-_

_S-si, si yo pude vencerlo- Gaara la miro un poquito enojado, a lo que Hinata entendió- b-bueno por a-accidente y e-eso ocurrió que n-nos c-casáramos, supongo que la forma para que no ocurra eso es que usted pueda vencerme, n-no le parece. _

_No es tan fácil-_

_Eh?-_

_No me gusta enfrentarme con alguien que es muy débil-dijo Gaara haciendo que Hinata se entristeciera._

_E-entiendo-dijo Hinata bajando la mirada, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió otra idea, pero también no sabia si era buena- Y s-si usted…, y si usted me entrenara- dijo Hinata haciendo que Gaara se le quedara viendo._

_S-si, y si usted m-me entrenara para hacerme un poco mas fuerte y-y asi enfrentarnos, n-no le p-parece-_

_Gaara solo la veía, y lo único que hizo fue levantarse y caminar, Hinata entendió como si fuera un no, eso la entristeció ¿en verdad era demasiado débil para que pudiera entrenar?- después de cenar quiero que estés aquí- dijo el pelirrojo viéndola para después marcharse a lo que Hinata se sorprendió, y se alegro un poco por dentro._

_S-si joven G-Gaara-kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa._

_Paso el dia, después de que todos terminaron de cenar, Hinata se dirigió al dojo para comenzar su entrenamiento._

_Joven Gaara-kun ya estoy aquí-dijo Hinata feliz porque comenzaría su entrenamiento._

_Nose, porque estas tan feliz,-dijo Gaara mirándola fríamente- el entrenamiento que te dare será duro, y espero no oir ninguna queja tuya._

_S-si J-Joven G-Gaara-kun- dijo Hinata un poco asustada._

_Asi paso toda la noche, Gaara le ponía duras rutinas hacer 1000 sentadillas, 200 lagartijas, 400 abdominales, 200 lagartijas pero con los pies elevados, pelear con el pero Gaara siempre le ganaba, y en eso que falle, Gaara le daba un golpe doloroso en la cara o en el estomago o en cualquier parte del cuerpo, cuando dijo que el entrenamiento, seria duro en verdad si lo decía en serio, pasaron 4 dias, hasta que Hinata hablo._

_¡Basta!- dijo Hinata incada en el suelo- Y-Ya n-no puedo mas- estaba realmente cansada, adolorida, exhausta._

_Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer- dijo Gaara viéndola en el suelo._

_Estoy muy cansada, en verdad ya no puedo mas, ni siquiera e dormido estos 4 dias, como puedo soportar todo est…- decía Hinata gritando, pero Gaara la interrumpió._

_Porque ese es el entrenamiento de un verdadero maestro en las artes marciales, sino puedes soportar eso, en verdad eres una inútil- dijo Gaara haciendo que Hinata lo mirara- Un verdadero maestro puede soportar todo esto, por lo menos 5 años, y tu no puedes ni en 4 dias, tu no sirves, no se porque estas en este dojo, si no puedes hacer nada, con tan solo verte m das lastima y vergüenza- dijo Gaara, estas ultimas palabras retumbaron la cabeza de Hinata haciendo que tuviera la mirada perdida._

_No perderé mi tiempo contigo si no puedes soportar esto- dijo Gaara saliendo del lugar para irse._

_Hinata solo se quedo hai, hasta que salió del lugar corriendo, mojándose en la lluvia, corria y corria hasta que cayo en el lodo, porque se había tropesado, lloraba junto con la lluvia, esas palabras, fue las ultimas que le dijo su padre antes de que ella huyera de la casa, no podía soportarlo, golpeaba el suelo, en verdad tenia que cambiar._

_( en esta parte si quieren pueden buscar en el soundtrack de mulan de decisión para que se oiga interesante jeje)_

_En ese momento Hinata se levanto, la lluvia caia por todo su cuerpo, levanto su mirada lentamente, y tenia un rostro irreconocible, su cara mostraba seguridad, sin miedo, con valentía, decisiva, es hora de mostrar que no era débil, era hora de un cambio._

_Regreso al dojo, y comenzó hacer el entrenamiento, mucho mas duro del que Gaara la abia puesto._

_(Ya no)_

_Gaara escuchaba algo y se dirigió al dojo, se sorprendió un poco, lo que vio fue a Hinata haciendo el entrenamiento que le había puesto._

_Gaara se le quedo mirando, Hinata volteo a verlo sin dejar de hacer el entrenamiento. _

_Seguire entrenado y esta vez no habrá quejas-dijo Hinata mui segura a lo que Gaara se le quedo viendo muy sorprendido._

_Pasaron 3 meses, Hinata en verdad se había echo muy fuerte había cambiado mucho, resistía todo lo que le ponía Gaara, y en la hora de batalla, Hinata esquivaba todos los golpes de Gaara._

_Hinata descanzaba en el suelo sentada, Gaara se le quedaba viendo en verdad había cambiado, ya no era la niña débil, que el conocía, Gaara se sento a lado de ella, ya que la verdad se sentía algo cansado._

_Completaste en verdad el entrenamiento- dijo Gaara sin mirarla, Hinata se quedo sorprendida, pero después sonrió dulcemente. _

_Todo gracias a usted joven Gaara-kun- dijo Hinata aun sonriéndole, Gaara volteo a verla, y se quedo un poco sorprendido, ya que la sonrisa que le daba la ojiperla era realmente mui linda, y el sudor que caia por su rostro, en verdad la hacia lucir algo sensual._

_Gaara dejo de mirarla, Hinata abrió los ojos- Bueno con su permiso Gaara-kun, ire a lavarme, y muchas gracias por el entrenamiento- dijo Hinata saliendo del dojo, talvez ya no era la niña miedosa y débil e insegura, pero aun sigue siendo timida, amable y comprensiva._

_Gaara se quedo pensando, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan linda como esa en su pueblo, mas que la de su madre que nunca la vio en persona, pero si en una fotografía que tenia de ella. Gaara sacudió su cabeza como podía estar pensando en esas tonterías._

_Asi pasaron los días, Gaara entrenaba con Hinata ya que ella se lo pedia, pero cuando terminaba el entrenamiento, Hinata siempre le agradecia con una sonrisa, Gaara no sabia lo que estaba pasando, cuando Hinata sonreía Gaara se le quedaba viendo, pero cuando Hinata abria los ojos, Gaara apartaba la mirada, para que la ojiperla no se diera cuenta, ya que cuando veía esa sonrisa sentía un poquito caliente las mejillas, en verdad no sabia que estaba ocurriendo._


	4. Chapter 4

Así pasaron los días, Gaara entrenaba con Hinata ya que ella se lo pedía, pero cuando terminaba el entrenamiento, Hinata siempre le agradecía con una sonrisa, Gaara no sabía lo que estaba pasando, cuando Hinata sonreía Gaara se le quedaba viendo, pero cuando Hinata abría los ojos, Gaara apartaba la mirada, para que la ojiperla no se diera cuenta, ya que cuando veía esa sonrisa sentía un poquito caliente las mejillas, en verdad no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

Gaara estaba en el dojo meditando, pero algo o más bien alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos, cada vez que Gaara tenía su pensamiento en blanco, aparecía la ojiperla con su sonrisa trataba de evitar eso con gestos en su rostro pero ni aun así podía borrar la ojiperla.

-¡Ah!, porque no puedo concentrarme- decía Gaara con una mano en la cabeza- ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?-

Se decía el pelirrojo pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo aparecía la imagen de Hinata sonriéndole con gran ternura, Gaara movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero ni así, borraba la sonrisa de la ojiperla.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué no puedo?-

-¿Gaara-kun?- pregunto Hinata al ver a Gaara algo estresado por algo.

-¿Hinata?- dijo Gaara viendo a la ojiperla.

-¿Estás bien Gaara-kun?- dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Eh? Si estoy bien- dijo Gaara colocándose de pie.

-¿Esta seguro Gaara-kun?-

-Si –decía Gaara con una mano en la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo la veía y pensaba- "¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?"-

- Que bueno que se encuentra bien- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, a lo que Gaara al momento de verla abrió los ojos y sintió caliente las mejillas convirtiéndose en un pequeño sonrojo.

-Disculpe Gaara-kun-dijo Hinata a lo que Gaara reaccionara y volteará un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Gaara un poquito molesto.

-B-Bueno me preguntaba si no está ocupado, ¿quisiera entrenar conmigo?-

- Si claro- dijo Gaara sin voltear- "Tal vez con esto me pueda despejar"-

Gaara y Hinata se prepararon para luchar cada uno se coloco en su posición, se miraron y después se comenzaron a luchar Gaara le daba unos golpes de manos y pies pero Hinata los esquivaba, y así lo mismo asía ella con él, paso la primera hora, pero ya la segunda hora a pesar de que peleaban y entrenaban Hinata se divertía, a Gaara no le gustaba pero por alguna razón no le decía nada, solo se concentraba, pero en ese mismo instante Hinata sonrío para sí sola, pero al ver la sonrisa de Hinata, Gaara se descuido y la ojiperla le dio una patada en la mejilla, haciendo que este callera al suelo.

¡Gaara-kun!-

mm..-gruño Gaara.

¿Gaara-kun estas bien?- dijo Hinata tratando de ayudar a Gaara.

No me toques-

Pero Gaara-kun- insistía la peliazul viendo que le había echo un leve moretón en la mejilla del pelirrojo- por favor déjeme ayudarle- insistía, Hinata estuvo a punto de tocarle la mejilla a Gaara, pero este le dio un manotazo.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras!- le grito a Hinata, por un momento se iba a disculpar, pero no le agrado que le gritara de esa forma.

-¡T-Tengo que ayudarle porque y-yo le cause esto!- dijo Hinata respondiéndole de la misma manera que el iso con ella, a lo que este se quedo sorprendido- ¡Y-y lo ayudare aunque usted no quiera!- esto último lo dijo ayudando al pelirrojo a pararse, provocando que solo el pelirrojo gruñera.

Pero lo que los dos no se daban cuenta es que alguien los observaba desde la casa, un sujeto de cabello plateado con su libro, Kakashi había observado mucho a Gaara y veía como él estaba entrenando a su estudiante y… como su estudiante estaba cambiando Gaara y no se refiere a su actitud sino a algo más.

Hinata y Gaara se encontraban en la sala, la peliazul trataba de calmarle el dolor con un poco de pomada, mientras que el otro gruñía con los ojos cerrados.

L-lamento haberle hecho daño Gaara-kun- decía Hinata, pero como veía que Gaara no le respondía decidió mejor no decir nada.

No debes disculparte-

Eh?-

Cuando estés en un duelo no debes disculparte es como una forma de decir que eres débil-

Oh, entiendo- a Hinata le había alegrado que el pelirrojo no esté enfadado con ella.

Llego el anochecer todos estaban cenando bueno no todos faltaba un chico de cabello rubio en la mesa, la cual apenas iba llegando.

¡Hola a todos!, EH!- grito Naruto al ver que todos ya estaban cenando- D-demo porque están cenando sin mí!

No sabíamos dónde estabas así que empezamos sin ti- decía Kakashi

Y no pudieron haberme esperado-

No- decía de nuevo Kakashi

Sakura-chan- decía Naruto llorando, pero esta solo lo ignoro- Oh vaya, pero al menos sé que me guardaron de cenar jeje- al decir esto el ojiazul observo muy bien que no estaba su plato-Eh! , que paso con mi cena ¿Dónde está?-

Mm… como tampoco no llegabas así que la compartimos entre todos- decía de nuevo Kakashi.

¡Pero eso no es justo!-

¡Ya cállate Naruto!-dijo Sakura golpeándolo.

Sakura-chan-

N-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, y-yo guarde algo para ti- dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina y traerle a Naruto la cena que ella le había guardado- Aquí tienes Naruto-kun.

Hinata-chan gracias- contesto Naruto acercando a Hinata y tomándola de la mano mientras le agradecía llorando, y Hinata se sonrojaba por lo cerca que estaba Naruto, pero al parecer a alguien no le agradaba lo cerca que estaba Naruto de Hinata. Gaara se levanto y agarro a Naruto de la camisa y lo arrojo a fuera de la casa.

Gaara-kun- dijo Hinata mirando a Gaara, pero este no la miro y se volvió a sentar.

"Vaya esto está muy raro, porque Gaara se comporto así, Naruto solo se lo estaba agradeciendo a Hinata, mas no se le insinuó o se aprovecho de ella como el día en que lo conocimos"- pensaba Sakura.

Ay ay ay "Maldito chico chiflado sin cejas''- decía Naruto con un chipote en la cabeza. El rubio se acerco para tomar su cena y comerla pero sin dejar de ver a Gaara de forma enfadada, hasta que vio a algo haciendo que Gaara tal vez lo vuelva a golpear pero más fuerte- ¡Oye Gaara quien te golpeo!, jajaja ¡¿Qué paso? Acaso te "distrajiste" para que te golpearan jajaja me hubiera gustado ver eso jajaja.

Gaara se levanto y tomo a Naruto de la camisa y lo volvió a lanzar fuera de la casa, pero esta vez con más fuerza, Gaara no se volvió a sentar solo se fue a su habitación sin nada que decir.

"Gaara-kun''-pensó Hinata viendo como Gaara se alejaba.

mm… cuando aprenderá a no abrir la boca de más- decía Kakashi viendo su libro.

Tonto-dijo Sakura comiendo su cena.

Paso el día y ya en la noche se encontraba un pelirrojo en su cuarto pensando- "Maldito Naruto"-

Gaara-kun, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Hinata

Gaara la miro, y se volvió a voltear dándole un sí a Hinata- Gaara-kun se que estas molesto por lo que dijo Naruto, pero no te enfades sabes que eso no es cierto.

mm…-

Vamos Gaara-kun, por eso yo me disculpo por parte de él-

Lo quiero oír del rubio tonto-

Pues creo que no sucederá, porque él es algo orgulloso-

mm…-

Hinata rio por dentro al saber que Gaara no estaba enfadado, bueno no tanto, se despidió para dejar a Gaara solo, pero este solo se le quedaba viendo, pero antes de que Hinata cerrara la puerta le dijo por ultimo- buenas noches Gaara-kun-con una sonrisa, provocando que Gaara se volteara con un pequeñito sonrojo.

Pasaron horas, cuando ya todos estaban acostados, Gaara salió de su habitación para llegar a la habitación de Hinata, entro y se recostó a lado de ella sin despertarla, pero en el momento en que él se recostó Hinata dio la vuelta abrazando a Gaara, este se sorprendió, ya que nadie antes lo había abrazado más que solo una persona.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo todo esto?"- pensaba Gaara viendo como Hinata se acorrucaba con él.

Gaara no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero esa noche no durmió solo veía a Hinata como se veía tan tranquila dormida, no sabía el porqué pero no dejaba de mirarla.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron horas, cuando ya todos estaban acostados, Gaara salió de su habitación para llegar a la habitación de Hinata, entro y se recostó a lado de ella sin despertarla, pero en el momento en que él se recostó Hinata dio la vuelta abrazando a Gaara, este se sorprendió, ya que nadie antes lo había abrazado más que solo una persona.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo todo esto?"- pensaba Gaara viendo como Hinata se acorrucaba con él.

Gaara no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero esa noche no durmió solo veía a Hinata como se veía tan tranquila dormida, no sabía el porqué pero no dejaba de mirarla.

Paso la noche, Hinata despertaba con la luz del sol, se levanto y observo que no durmió sola, a lado de ella se encontraba un poco hundido su cama al parecer Gaara había dormido junto a ella pero se levanto temprano.

Hinata-chan vamos levántate se nos ara tarde para ir a la escuela- dijo Sakura a través de la puerta del cuarto de Hinata.

Si Sakura-chan en un momento bajo-

De acuerdo, pero no tardes-

Si-

Mientras Hinata se levantaba, para arreglarse escucho como Sakura regañaba a Naruto por no haberse levantado temprano.

¡Maldición Naruto ya levántate!-

¡Sakura-chan!-

¡Muévete Naruto, oh llegaremos tarde!-

Está Bien, no te enojes Sakura-chan-

Después de que Hinata se arreglara y de que Sakura regañara a Naruto, bajaron para desayunar, pero tenían que comer algo rápido ya que se les estaba haciendo algo tarde, Hinata y Sakura se despidieron de Kakashi y se fueron a la escuela, después salió Naruto para alcanzarlas.

Desde el techo se encontraba Gaara viendo como Hinata se iba a la escuela, se volteo para seguir viendo el cielo algo en él seguía sin entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque no dejaba de ver a la ojiperla, porque al ver su sonrisa sentía caliente las mejillas, porque en el momento en que Naruto se acerco a Hinata y esta se sonrojo, sintió un gran enojo, que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Paso el día Sakura se encontraba en la escuela estudiando para los exámenes con su tutora y directora de escuela Tsunade, una mujer de cabello rubio con grandes pechos y ojos color Marrón. Hinata se encontraba en la biblioteca con su amiga Tenten una chica de cabello café igual que sus ojos haciendo sus tareas y hablando de cosas. Y Naruto se encontraba con sus amigos Shikamaru un chico de cabello negro con una coleta y ojos negros, Chouji un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros y unas marcas en las mejillas en forma de espiral y Kiba un chico de cabello castaño oscuro ojos negros y unas marcas rojas en las mejillas, esta pandilla se encontraba en la cafetería riendo y haciendo bromas en vez de estudiar.

Cayo el atardecer Hinata salía del instituto sola, ya que su amiga Sakura se quedaría para ayudarle a la directora de la escuela y Naruto como buen amigo que era y lo mucho que le gustaba la pelirrosa se quedo para esperarla, al momento en que llegaba a la puerta se encontró con una figura conocida era Gaara quien la estaba esperando.

Gaara-kun ¿Me estuvo esperando?- pregunto Hinata, pero este solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar tal vez fue un si por parte del pelirrojo, caminaban los dos en un gran silencio, Hinata quiso romper ese silencio con una pequeña conversación.

Disculpe si es una molestia que usted venga por mí, se que son las reglas de su pueblo, pero no tiene que hacerlo si usted no quiere Gaara-kun-

Gaara no le respondió pero de vez en cuando la veía de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta, Hinata como vio que no le respondía, se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Gaara-kun muchas gracias por el entrenamiento que me dio- decía la ojiperla pero este aun no le contestaba- pero quiero agradecerle de otra forma- dijo la ojiperla viendo como Gaara en ese momento volteo a verla- quiero enseñarle algo ¡venga!

Hinata tomo la mano de Gaara y empezó a correr a lo que este se sorprendió, mientras los dos corrían con las manos entrelazadas, Gaara sentía algo muy extraño algo dentro del no quería ser soltado de la mano de la ojiperla. Después de correr Hinata soltó la mano de Gaara y le mostro un lugar, era una colina donde se podía ver el atardecer y casi toda la ciudad.

Esto era lo que quería mostrarle Gaara-kun- dijo Hinata, Gaara la miro y vio como Hinata se veía tan linda con la luz del sol dándole de esa forma. Hinata lo miro, pero este se volteo rápidamente con un pequeño sonrojo.

Esta muy silencioso este lugar- dijo Gaara sin verla.

Sí, me gusta venir aquí porque es muy tranquilo-

Si-

Hinata y Gaara veía como el sol se hundía, mientras se encontraban sentados en el pasto- Supongo que te gusta venir a este lugar- dijo el pelirrojo al fin entablando una conversación.

Sí, me gusta este lugar porque es muy tranquilo, a veces vengo cuando quiero estar sola, o para relajarme-

mm..-

Usted en su pueblo tiene un lugar como este Gaara-kun- pregunto Hinata viendo Gaara.

No-

Uhm que lastima y… como es su pueblo Gaara-kun-

En donde yo vivo solo es un pequeño pueblo no tenemos grandes ciudades y todo está cubierto de arena-

¿En serio?-

Si, por eso no tenemos lugares así que tengan una vista como esta-

Oh ya veo-

Pero hay un lugar donde me gusta ir, siempre voy cuando quiero estar solo y que nadie me fastidie- dijo este con un poco de enojo.

Entiendo-dijo Hinata el sol ya se había ocultado y empezaban a verse las estrellas- Sabe usted es la primera persona que le muestro este lugar- dijo la ojiperla haciendo que Gaara le prestara atención.

¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?- se sorprendió así mismo, ya que el no solía hablar mucho.

Pues vera, hace mucho yo vivía con mi padre el también tenía un gran dojo, el dojo Hyuuga todos los que se encontraban ahí era muy fuertes grandes estudiantes que parecía guerreros, siempre luchaban unos a otros para ver quién era más fuerte y eso le gustaba a mi padre- decía Hinata un poco triste, y Gaara solo le prestaba atención.

El siempre estaba orgulloso de mi hermana menor y de mi primo ya que ellos eran los más fuertes y siempre vencían e todos los que se les enfrentaban, pero de mi-Hinata sintió ganas de llorar-de mi nunca estaba orgulloso, ya que no era muy fuerte al igual que ellos porque no me gustaba pelear y mas que lo intentaba siempre perdía y lo decepcionaba, siempre me dijo que era una vergüenza para el clan Hyuuga- decía la ojiperla soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

Gaara la veía y no sabía el porqué pero no le agradaba que Hinata llorara, le recordaba mucho a alguien, Hinata lloraba en silencio, pero se sorprendió un poco ya que Gaara le limpio una lágrima con un dedo, algo que hizo que Hinata lo mirara.

¿Que sucedió después?- dijo Gaara.

Después en una noche comenzó a decirme que era una vergüenza que no sabía porque estaba ahí, que debería largarme de ese lugar no me necesitaba solo era un estorbo, comencé a llorar y me fui de ese lugar corría, pero no tenía a donde ir solo corría y corría hasta que encontré este lugar, era muy hermoso pero no me sentía de esa forma caí y no paraba de llorar, me encontraba sola por un momento, pero en ese momento alguien me toco el hombro.

"_Hinata se encontraba llorando hasta que alguien le toco el hombro provocando que la peliazul volteara._

_Pequeña ¿Qué haces aquí?- era Kakashi-sensei que había encontrado._

_Y-Yo e-escape de mi casa-decía Hinata entre lagrimas._

_¿Por qué huiste de tu casa?-_

_Porque mi p-padre no m-me quiere d-dice q-que s-soy un e-e-estorbo para el dojo H-Hyuuga-_

_Hyuuga- Kakashi sabia como era mi padre por eso no le sorprendió mucho._

_Y t-también n-no tengo a d-donde ir-_

_Puedes venir conmigo-_

_Eh?-_

_Donde yo vivo también es un dojo, pero tengo 2 niños que les gustara conocerte- Kakashi-sensei me dio una sonrisa y me llevo al dojo ahí conocí a Naruto-kun y a Sakura-chan"_

Y eso fue lo que sucedió, he vivido con ellos durante 10 años- dijo Hinata mirando el cielo.

Entonces todo lo que te sucedió fue cuando apenas eras una niña-

Sí, pero gracias a usted me eh vuelto mucho mas fuerte-dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Gaara, provocando que este se sonrojara un poco.

Creo que es mejor que no vayamos o se hará más tarde-

Si- Gaara se levanto primero, después fue Hinata, pero la ojiperla se levanto un poco mal provocando que se recargara en Gaara y este la sujetara.

Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a Gaara se veía realmente atractivo con la luz de la luna, Gaara se le quedo viendo a Hinata se veía realmente linda con la luz de la luna, ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro hasta que se dieron cuenta Hinata se separo de Gaara con un leve sonrojo mirando hacia abajo, Gaara volteo su rostro con un gran sonrojo como el de su cabello.

"¿Q-que p-paso? Porque mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido"- pensaba Hinata y miro de reojo a Gaara-"G-Gaara-kun se veía muy guapo….b-basta Hinata n-no es bueno q-que pienses e-en eso"

"¿Qué rayos pazo? P-Pero que porque mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido, es la primera vez que lo siento así- decía Gaara para ver de reojo a Hinata-"La verdad se veía tan hermosa bajo…..que tonterías estoy pensando esto es estúpido".

Em.… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Hinata mirando en el suelo para después caminar Gaara la siguió después.

Hinata y Gaara caminaban por el bosque en silencio no era un silencio cómodo pero tampoco incomodo era algo diferente, Hinata y Gaara llegaron al dojo se sentían un poco raros al verse. Ya era hora de cenar todos se encontraban sentados y como siempre Naruto sacaba cualquier cosa para molestar a Gaara y este como siempre lo golpeaba y Sakura regañaba a Naruto.

Pero en algunos momentos cuando Gaara quería tomar algo y Hinata se lo pasaba o también lo quería ambos rosaban sus manos provocando que se sonrojaran y vieran para otro lado. Llego la hora de dormir, todos se mostraban tranquilos excepto por una chica de ojos de luna.

B-bueno al menos estaré tranquila a la hora de dormir, p-pero después- decía Hinata pero cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen de Gaara se sonrojo más de la cuenta.

Hinata se sentía realmente nerviosa, se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos para dormir pero no pudo, en todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en el pelirrojo, en ese momento escucho un ruido alguien abrió la puerta para después cerrarla, Hinata cerró los ojos con más fuerza sabía que era el pelirrojo, su corazón latía fuerte que pensaba que se escuchaba en toda la habitación, en ese momento sintió un abrazo alrededor de la cintura, no sabía porque pero al momento al sentir el brazo se sintió tranquila ya no tan nerviosa como antes y eso la ayudo a dormir tranquilamente.

Gaara se encontraba acostado viendo a Hinata sabía que al principio la ojiperla fingía estar dormida pero en estos momentos ya no, y como en la otra noche el pelirrojo no durmió solo se quedo contemplando a la ojiperla.

Paso la noche y como toda mañana todos se encontraban desayunando, en ese momento tocaron la puerta Sakura se levanto para abrir la puerta, en ese momento se encontró un chico de cabello café, ojos color negro, marcas en el rostro y portaba las mismas ropas que Gaara solo que el del era color negro y con un listón blanco alrededor del cuello que daban abajo alrededor de la cintura.

Buenos días-dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia

Buenos días- dijo Sakura haciendo los mismo- perdone la pregunta pero ¿Quién es usted?

Perdone mi nombre es Kankuro, me dijeron que en este lugar se encontraba Sobaku no Gaara es cierto-

Eh si-

¿Puedo pasar?-

Claro-

Sakura se dirigió con Kankuro a la sala- Disculpen les quiero presentar a…-

¿Quién es tu amigo Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola, provocando que esta lo golpee.

Como decía, les presento a Kankuro-dijo Sakura haciendo que Gaara levantara la cabeza para verlo.

Hola a todos-

Kankuro quiero presentarte a este tonto llamado Naruto-

H-Hola- dijo Naruto sobando su cabecita.

EL es nuestro maestro Kakashi-sensei-

Hola- dijo este sin voltear a verlo ya que estaba leyendo.

Ella es Hinata-

Hola, mucho gusto-

Y, creo que ya conoces a Gaara por como lo estabas buscando-

Si, el es mi hermano- dijo Kankuro haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, en ese momento Gaara se levanto y…

¿Qué haces aquí Kankuro?-dijo Gaara fríamente y también mirándolo.

Quiero que vuelvas conmigo a la aldea- dijo Kankuro de una manera igual fria


End file.
